MGS1 Exposure
by spunk
Summary: i dunno yet, ive only written the first chapter.


Right a message to the reader. In MGS 2, both Otacon was alive and Snake had the infinity bandana. So, I'm going off the assumption that the Meryl ending is true and Otacon survived on his own. I can believe its too hard, most the genome soldiers are dead and he has the invisibility suit. So don't be such a dumb arse and just read it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Metal Gear Solid - freelance assassin  
  
Chapter One 1 - chirp chirp. Snake recognized the monotone sound of his Codec, immediately putting his finger to his ear to allowing the nano- machines in his inner ear to receive the incoming message. According to Mei Ling. only, he should be able to hear the Codec, but it didn't matter, there was no one around him to notice.  
  
'Snake' came the sound of Otacon's voice, one of a few people snake would trust to tell him the truth. 'Yeah?' Snake replied in his rough voice 'Satellite shows the targets approaching now, she's in the car with 3 heavily armed guards. After you take out the target your going to have to make a fast getaway!' Otacon warned snake.  
  
'3 guards, doesn't sound like too much of a problem, should have brought a stinger instead of the psg-1, then I could have taken them out with the target.' 'You know we can't just go around killing everyone. Just get a clean shot then get out of there and snake?' 'Yeah?' 'Don't miss!' then with a burst of static, the call came to an end. Snake went back to looking through the scope on his PSG-1. The amount of a diazepam Snake had taken in the last half hour to keep his hands steady had made him hungry, also the fact that he'd been lying on his stomach for, what seemed like an age hadn't helped. Snake was on top of a roof staring the entrance to a hotel in the middle of Moscow and couldn't wait to assassinate his target then go leave the sneaking suit snake had on, was designed to snug which made Snake uncomfortable. Snake heard the sound of a car. Keeping the sniper rifle pointing at the hotel. Snake lifted his head to see down the street. There was a black Limousine slowly creeping down the streets. The only other vehicle on the frozen road was a motorbike further down. Just as the black car approached the entrance of the hotel. Snake put his head back down and stared through the lens. The car came to halt and 3 overly large men wearing black suits and carrying mp5s stepped out of the car. Snake took the safety of the psg-1, and waited for the fourth person to get out off the Limo, his target. All he knew was that his target was a woman who'd be carrying a briefcase with the Arms Tech. logo on it. This woman was meant to finalizing a deal between the Arms Tech. and the Russian militia on their new Metal Gear. The plan was for Snake and Otacon to sabotage any plans between Russia and arms tech until they found out where the new Metal Gear was being held so they could destroy it, arms tech would never survive the loss of another metal gear. Finally, the fourth person started to leave the car, he immediately noticed the targets distinct red hair "it couldn't be" he whispered under his voice. She turned around and spoke to the guard closest to her. With a clear view of her face, there was no mistake to who Snake was looking at. It was Meryl. Snake activated his Codec "OTACON, is that Meryl?" "I'm not, snake, I'm not sure." "What do you mean sure?!" "I'm not sure, when I hacked in to the arms tech. database there was no mention of a name of who would be making the negotiations, just a description. Snake, if you don't take kill her, the Russians will get hold of the new metal gear" "I CAN'T, we're gonna have to find another way of stopping the negotiations." The was a pause as noticed something at the side of his vision "DAMN IT" "What is it snake?" "It's a motorbike, I think the riders up to something." "What?  
  
"He's pulling a gun out of his jacket." Snake looked through his scope and shot the front tire of the bike. The rubber exploded apart sending the front of the bike and the rider in the air. The rider landed first and with bone breaking crunch the motorbike handle slammed into the rider's chest. "Snake, he was going to take her out for us?" Otacon asked, releasing what had just happened  
  
"I can't let Meryl get hurt, not until I find out what's going on, we're going in that hotel tonight!". "We?" Otacon asked with a nervous tone. "We!" came the reply. 


End file.
